Merriwether Williams
Merriwether St. John Williams (born March 28, 1968) is a television writer and was a junior executive at Nickelodeon cartoons who issued Network notes to the shows' creators. After leaving the executive ranks, she wrote one episode of The Angry Beavers and was responsible for writing three-paragraph outlines for SpongeBob SquarePants. Also, in 2003, she took on the duties of show runner and head writer for the Showtime animated sitcom Free For All, which did not go well as planned. She was the head of story for Camp Lazlo at Cartoon Network. She has also written two or three films with actor James Franco. Williams recently has written episodes of Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Pound Puppies. She wrote the "Johnny's World Record" episode of Johnny Test. Written Stories Season 1 *Lumpy Treasure (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Lights Out (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Swimming Buddy (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Tree Hugger (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Marshmallow Jones (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Gone Fishin' (sort of) (along with Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare) *Beans are from Mars (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Dosey Doe (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Prodigious Clamus (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *The Nothing Club (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Loogie Llama (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Snake Eyes (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Racing Slicks (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Float Trippers (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *The Wig of Why (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Slugfest (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Beans and Weenies (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Prickly Pining Dining (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Camp Kidney Stinks (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Beans and Pranks (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Movie Night (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *The Big Cheese (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Campers All Pull Pants (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) Season 2 *All (with Steve Little, 12 time Kaz and 3 time Kent Osborne) Season 3 *All (with Steve Little, 11 time Kaz and 9 time Kent Osborne) Season 4 *All (with 22 times Steve Little, 20 time Kaz, 3 time Kent Osborne, 2 time Joe Murray and 2 time Mark O'Hare) Season 5 *Edward's Big Bag (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *The List (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Camp Complain (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *The Engagement (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Call Me Almondine (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Clam the Outlaw (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Penny For Your Dung (along with Steve Little) *Baby Bean (along with Steve Little) *Kamp Kringle (along with Steve Little) *Bad Luck Be a Camper Tonight (along with Steve Little) *Step Clam (along with Steve Little) *S is For Crazy (along with Steve Little) *Samson Needs a Hug (along with Steve Little) *Wedding Bell Blues (along with Steve Little) *O Brother, Who Art Thou (along with Steve Little) *Lumpus's Last Stand (along with Steve Little and Kaz) Category:Cast & Crew Category:Storys